This proposal is a coordinated application between Universidad de Chile, Emory University, and University of Georgia. Investigators at the Schools of Public Health at these three institutions have a long track record of working together through our previous Fogarty International Training and Research in Environmental and Occupational Health (ITREOH) grant. The Univ. Chile School of Public Health has a number of strong researchers in environmental research that can form a nucleus to develop a regional hub. Chile has good infrastructure in environmental health at both academic and governmental levels. Our proposal focuses on air pollution (indoor and outdoor), water pollution and climate change as our three areas of interest. We have chosen these three areas of focus because of our expertise in these areas, as well as the availability of experts on these topics and interest in these topics in Chile. This planning grant will allow us to bring together a wide range of academic and government scientists, policy makers, and educators to carry out needs assessment, hub development, research planning, capacity building planning, and evaluation activities. We have the support of many key partners at the Univ. Chile, at other Chilean universities, and in government and international agencies who have expressed interest in working with us and the University of Chile on the planning grant.